On The Set
by smileesunshine
Summary: TILEXZ! ON THE SET! See what happens behind the scenes...Can they just be costars and best friends? I really suck at this summary thing.please just read and i hope you like it.
1. The New Car

Hey guys! Ok so this is a fanfic (obviously)! It's all about Tilexz

Since there isn't really any stories with them actually working on set and stuff, i made one.

I kinda suck at these summary things...But i think you will like what your read

**Leave me feedback! I really want to know what you think!**

-Kali**  
**

"**Tim! Alexz! We are ready to shoot." Graham called looking around for any sign of them. "I think I saw them in hair and makeup," Tyler announced. Tyler sighed, "I guess I will go look for them." Tyler entered the hair and makeup area, and scanned the room for Alexz and Tim. Quickly spotting them in a corner talking quietly and made his way over. "Tim and Alexz, okay. Graham is waiting for you on set. He's ready to shoot the kiss scene." Alexz looked up to Tyler and smiled, "I'm coming." Tim nodded following close behind. **

**--**

**Alexz moved closer to Tim, "I know…I love you." Tim looked astonished at Alexz's confession. "There's my look." Tim closed the space between them by pulling her into him. Their lips molded together, feeling each other's warmth. Alexz pulled away from Tim and laughed, "I am so sorry." Graham sighed loudly, "Alexz? What's wrong? This is your fourth take." Alexz smiled innocently, "It just feels weird. I mean…It feels really fake." Tim's face scrunched up and showed confusion. "Um…maybe we should just call it a day." Graham smiled, "That's the best thing I can think of. Go get some rest."**

**--**

**After Alexz had collected all of her belongings, she made her way out of the door. "Do you want to help me buy a car today," feeling a breath on her neck, she spun around quickly coming face to face with Tim. "Why are you buying a new car?" Alexz questioned. "Do I really have to have a reason to want to buy a new car?" Alexz's eyes went big, "Tim! You have three cars already. Do you really need another?" Tim pouted, "What? I love cars!" Alexz sighed, and smacked Tim's arm. "Don't you still have work to do?" Tim smiled, "All of my scenes are with you." "Fine. I will help you find a car, but…you have to come to dinner with me and my family. My mom is dying to see you again." Tim smirked, "What can I say? I'm quite a catch." Alexz laughed sarcastically, "Wow, ego much?" Tim wrapped his arm around Alexz and pulled her out to his car.**

**--**

"**What about this one?" Alexz asked Tim. The car was a 2008 Porsche, a deep blue color and a stick. Tim cupped his hands over his eyes and looked through the window. "Wow, leather interior. Alexz, you are smart enough to know that I can not drive a stick. I mean seriously, use your brain." Alexz looked at Tim astonished, "Tim. You need to learn how to drive a stick. If you don't want it for yourself, then buy it for me." Alexz retorted matter-of-factly. "Okay. Are you sure this is the car that you want?" Alexz looked at Tim incredulously, "What do you mean?" Tim smirked, "I am buying you this car. Are you surprised? I mean really? Alexz, I would get you the world. You are my best friend." Alexz slightly blushes, "Aww, Timmy, getting all soft on me again?" Tim retorted quickly, "I am not soft!" Alexz laughed and Tim joined in, waving down a cars salesman. "I want to buy this car," turning towards Alexz, "Do you want anything added?" Alexz shook her head. "Okay, we want it as is, please," Tim finished facing the salesman once again. Alexz smiled at the salesman, he looked young, maybe around twenty-three and fairly good looking. His hair nice but not as great as Tim's, he winked at Alexz. "I will get the papers and we can talk about the price." The cars associate left and Tim turned towards Alexz, who was still smiling. **

"**Why are you smiling?" Alexz's face turned serious, "I don't know what you are talking about." Tim frowned, "Fine, don't tell me." He turned back to search to see if the salesman was on his way back. Suddenly he sighed, "I get it. You are into this boy. Aww, this is really cute Alexz." Alexz moved so she was in front of Tim, "I'll have you know, I am not into anyone…well not him at least." The last part of her sentence surprised Tim, she usually told him everything. "Who is this guy that you are talking about? Or maybe a girl? Ohh, that sounds fun..." Alexz stared at Tim with amazement, 'Guys are so…I don't even know.' "That is really gross Tim," Alexz says hitting him in the chest. Tim put his hand over where he had been hit and feigned hurt. "Alexz? Have you been working out again?" Tim laughed at his own accusation. 'Alexz actually working out? Pff…yeah right!'**


	2. The First Kiss

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! So i want to post chapter 2 now...chapter 3 should be up by monday

So here's the chapter and I dont own anything...i only wish!

**The First Kiss**

"**Wait here for a second," Alexz announced making her way back towards the salesman. "Hey, I was just joking about the boyfriend thing. I would love to go hangout sometime," Alexz smiled sweetly. "Are you free for dinner? He nods his head and winks at Alexz leaving her to make her way back to Tim.**

"**What was that about?" Tim asked as Alexz met him. "I was just making plans for dinner tonight," Alexz said calmly. Tim looked surprised, "What?! I thought you said you were too busy and had a boyfriend." Alexz smirked at Tim's confusion. "I know. But with you dating Brooke, we don't see each other unless we are on set. I need to start dating. My last date was…wow, I don't even remember." Tim opened Alexz's door, "I will meet you at the restaurant in fifteen minutes." Alexz nodded and started her new car. Then speeding out of the parking lot, only for Tim to follow just as fast.**

"**Baby! You drive fast. I hate to admit it but, you drive faster than me." Tim exclaimed to Alexz. "Oh Timmy. We should race sometime. I bet I would win." Tim laughed, "Ok, really I am so hungry." Alexz smiled, "Alright. I am dying here. I want shrimp!" Tim grabbed onto Alexz's hand and pulled her inside his restaurant. **

**As they entered the restaurant laughing, everyone looked over and waved. Hey Tim's and Alexz's were heard throughout the restaurant. Alexz smiled and sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant and Tim slid in beside her. Alexz eyed Tim, "I have one question for you." Tim nodded, wanting her to continue. "Okay. Why do you always insist on sitting next to me and not across? I am not able to see your face when you sit next to me. You do know that right?" Tim pursed his lips, "Do you want me to move. I mean it's not a problem. I thought you enjoyed me sitting next to you." Alexz giggled, "Its fine that you sit here, but it's like you automatically do." Tim pondered the comment and then answered, "I guess I am just used to being close to you. I mean we know each other well." Alexz smiled and laughed, Tim joined in, "That is certainly true."**

**Tim smirked, "Do you remember the day that we met?" Alexz nodded, "That was probably the best day in my life so far."**

_**Tim walked into the casting call for the second time in three days. That morning he had decided to wear the leather jacket that the director told him she liked. He made a great impression. Today he was going to be reading lines with a possible Jude, and he the possible Tommy was ready for this show. He had been a reporter for way to long, he needed this. Slowly entering the appointed room he was told to go to, he looked around looking for 'Possible Jude.' Finally, he caught eyes that could make anyone melt. Approaching the blue eyed beauty, he took his place to read the lines. "Jude, I…" "I mean you all say that I am so nice and fun but none of you want to be with me. You want to help me Tommy, tell me what I do wrong, and then maybe I can fix it." Jude had tears running down her cheeks. Tommy intensely answered, "You are asking the wrong guy." He then pulled in 'Possible Jude' for a searing kiss.**_

_**Immediately recognizing his action, he pulled away. "I am sorry. I totally got lost in the scene." Blushing slightly Jude laughed, "It's totally fine. That was um…something. Hi, I am Alexz." Alexz held out her hand waiting for Tim's to connect with her's. "Hello, I am Tim." The casting director immediately rose and rushed over to Tim and Alexz. "Thank you so much for coming! Congrats to the both of you, you are now officially the starting cast of Instant Star!" Alexz smiled widely and Tim hugged Alexz sweeping her off of the ground.**_

"**Yeah, I remember that. Yeah that whole kiss thing was surprising." Alexz smiled and laughed at Tim. "Yeah," Tim said.**

**Alexz and Tim had just finished their lunch, "Okay. Well…I have to go. Dinner date with sales guy." Alexz announced standing up. Tim looked confused, "Do you know his name?" Alexz's smile fell, "I knew there was something that I forgot." Tim, wide eyed said, "Alexz, you don't even know his name? You can't go." Alexz grew annoyed, "I can't go? Tim, you are not my mother. I am going on that date." With that Alexz walked out, clearly stating to Tim that the conversation was over.**

**Alexz smiled as 'Sales guy' approached her. Alexz overheard the seater say his name. 'His name is Manny?' "Manny! Hey, you looked great." Manny turned around and eyed Alexz, "And you look hot." Alexz blushed, "I mean beautiful." Alexz smiled and Manny kissed Alexz on the cheek and pulled her chair out for her.**

**Alexz watched as a familiar face entered the restaurant. Tim stood near the door, arm wrapped around Brooke and scanning the crowd for Alexz. Finally spotting her and her angry expression, he looked away. His plan working perfectly.**

**Leave reviews!  
**


End file.
